Love For A Princess
by gunman
Summary: When Lotor captures Allura, Shinji goes to rescue her, and ends up not only saving her, but punishing Lotor in the most cruel way possible. By making love to Allura in front of him!


_**LOVE FOR A PRINCESS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Voltron or its characters.

Summary: When Lotor captures Allura, Shinji goes to rescue her, and ends up not only saving her, but punishing Lotor in the most cruel way possible. By making love to Allura in front of him!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Allura had been kidnapped. By Lotor.

The second Shinji had heard about it, he had gone straight away to Plant Doom to retrieve her.

Not waiting for back-up or forming any kind of a plan, Shinji flew to the dark castle on Planet Doom and managed to get inside. He was able to quickly locate Lotor and Allura, inside Lotors personal and rather elaborate bed chamber.

As he watched from the shadows, waiting to make his move, he fumed angrily when he saw Lotor force her to imbibe what he could only conclude was an entire goblet of drugged wine.

He then watched as Lotor ordered Allura to remove her dress.

While Shinji hated Lotor with every fiber of his being, he also knew that if he moved to soon, if he gave in to his emotions, he would be caught and he would never save his beloved princess.

Though she was half in a daze, Shinji could see that she was crying at the thought of what Lotor was planning to do to her now.

Taking Allura into his personal bath and stripping himself down to his blue birthday suit, he all but pushed Allura into the lukewarm water.

That was when Shinji made his move.

"And now, my dear princess, I am going to have my way with you." Lotor declared smugly.

"I don't think so, Lotor!" Shinji declared as he pulled his gun out and fired.

ZAP!

Lotor's body went limp from the high-concentrated energy bolt as he fell backwards into the large, personal bath, landing against the side as his body slowly started sliding down until his head was the only thing above water level.

"Allura? Allura!" Shinji shouted, shaking the beautiful and incredibly naked blond haired woman's shoulders from the edge of the bath.

"S-Shinji? Shinji!" the half-dazed Allura cried happily as her eyes focused and she looked up to see her boyfriend. She hugged his body around the neck and held him tightly as her lips pressed against his own.

Shinji was taken back by the sudden rush of passion that seemed to surge forth from the beautiful woman, and found himself returning the kiss with as much enthusiasm as she possessed.

It suddenly struck Shinji as to why.

_The wine Lotor gave her! It was drugged! That would have made her far more willing to be taken by him!_ He thought with anger as he stared back at the blue-skinned, white-haired prince of evil out of the corner of his eye.

He then felt Allura trying to get him out of his clothes, tugging on them fiercely as her mouth still ravaged his lips.

"Allura?" Shinji said as he pulled back from her.

"Shinji...I... I can't control myself. I... I want you! Right now! Please!" she whispered back with panting breath as she still tried to get his clothes off.

It was then that Shinji came up with a very wicked and even cruel idea.

As quick as he could, Shinji pulled off his shirt and jacket, his boots, then his belt and pants, leaving him only in his underwear which Allura all but tore from his body as well. Allura took a second, only a second, to admire his athletic naked body. Everything from his short brown hair, dark blue eyes, lean and muscular arms, chest, stomach, his greater-than-average length, his lean legs and even his feet.

She licked her lips in fervent anticipation.

Shinji jumped into the bath and pulled Allura's shapely body against him, his flesh rubbing against her own, her round, D-Cup breasts pushing against his well-built chest. His arms wrapped around her back, her arms wrapped around his neck, their tongues battling fiercely as their mouths ravaged each other.

Out of the corner of his briefly open eye, Shinji noticed Lotor staring at them, and Shinji could see the anger and jealously that was brewing within the evil prince's eyes.

Turning back to his beautiful princess, Shinji let his hands slide all over her body, from her smooth shoulders to her shapely rear end. Allura moaned happily and passionately as she continued kissing Shinji for all she was worth.

Shinji and Allura had kissed before, but never like this. It was so arousing.

(Which was kind of the point, really)

"Oh, Shinji! Take Me! Make Me Yours!" Allura's impassioned and desperate moans cried into his ears.

Shinji pulled back from his golden-haired maiden and grabbed her hips, carefully lifting her out of the bath to set her down on the outside edge of the bath. He wondered if Lotor had designed this bath to give himself the proper height to match up his member to the woman he was about to ravage. But it didn't matter much as Allura's naked body was laid down on the edge of the bath and her legs willingly spread before her lover.

"Now! Do It Now! I Can't Wait!" Allura cried out with impatience. "I Want You Inside Me!"

Shinji nodded as he took hold of her legs, holding them to the sides of his own body, and gently guiding his raging member into her dripping womanhood.

"It's going to hurt at first, but I promise it'll start to feel wonderful." Shinji said to her, the anxious princess nodding quickly.

It was a point of pride with him that Shinji had managed to position them at exactly the right place so that Lotor could see Shinji enter the conquest that might have been his.

Shinji slid himself as far into her shuddering and panting body as he could, stopping at her hymen. He paused for a second, before gripping her hips and thrusting forward, taking her virginity and making her scream at the pain.

"Ah! Yes! Shinji! I... Am... Yours!" Allura cried out.

Less than a minute passed and Allura gave Shinji the go-ahead.

Shinji pulled back and thrust into her shapely body, back and forth, over and over, each movement sending a wave of pleasure blasting through her body.

"Ah! Ah! Uh! Uh! Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Shinji! Shinji! I... don't stop! More! AH! AH! AH!" Allura screamed in mad passion, her hands roaming all over her own body from her face to her breasts.

Not one to deny his princess anything Shinji reach down to her hands, gripping them tightly and pulling the sexy young woman up into a sitting position. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly again, her mouth kissing his with the same hungry passion she had earlier. Shinji felt her legs wrap around his waist, his hands moving down to grab hold of her butt, mostly for support, as he pumped into her gorgeous form.

Remembering where Lotor's still limp body was, Shinji spun Allura around so that her back and wavy golden tresses were the only thing he could see. Caressing and squeezing the soft skin of her delicate derriere, Shinji continued thrusting in and out of her still wet womanhood, her hands on his shoulders, her back arched and her breasts thrust into his face, all the while she was shrieking madly and with erotic gyrations that looked like she was riding a horse.

"Ah! Uh! Oh! Ah! AHH!" Allura screamed as her first orgasm blasted through her body, causing her to tense up for a few seconds, before pulling herself back to Shinji and mashing his face into her very around breasts.

Shinji responded quickly to this and latched his mouth to her rather succulent left breast, causing Allura to moan out passionately as she held his head to her chest with her arms.

Shinji rolled the soft flesh and pointed nipple in his mouth, over and over again, sucking on it as well as gently biting it with his teeth.

"Uh! Uh! UH! UH! UH!" Allura screamed again as the feelings sent her over the edge, into another orgasm.

Shinji rubbed his face against her soft mounds, as he moved over to her right breast. Repeating the process, he was rewards with his princess's impassioned cries once again, even as he held her body tight to his own.

Pulling back from her chest, Shinji saw the glazed and very well satisfied look on Allura's face, even as she held him tightly with her own arms. He continued pumping into her shapely body, almost losing himself in the feeling as their rapidly approaching orgasm gave signal to both.

"Allura! I'm... about to come!" Shinji groaned, trying to hold back as long as he could.

"Wait for me, Shinji-kun! Come with me! NOW!" she screamed suddenly as Shinji let his seed explode into her body, the beautiful young woman in his arms crying out as she too exploded.

It took a few minutes for them to come down from their passionate high, Shinji now sitting on the edge of the bath with his princess in his arms.

"Shinji! I... I love you!" Allura sighed happily as she hugged him tightly around the neck, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I love you too, _my_ Allura." he responded to her, hugging her tightly to him, giving emphasis to the word 'my'.

Looking past the golden hair on her head, Shinji saw that Lotor was furiously seething, but still unable to move from his sitting position in the bath.

"Allura-chan?" Shinji said to her.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" she replied back, her strength slowly returning to her body.

"Do you want to... make love... in Lotor's bed?" he asked, knowing that it would piss the blue-prince of evil off even more.

Allura turned to him, a soft smile spread across her lips.

"Yes. It might as well be used for something other than Lotor raping innocent women." she replied.

Shinji smiled as he kissed her lips softly. Carefully picking her up, Shinji walked towards the opposite end of the bath they were at, stepping on the still paralyzed form of Prince Lotor, and using him as a step ladder to get out of the bath.

However, as he did, Shinji's foot stepped on Lotor's head, and pushed him further down into the water of the bath.

Shinji heard a small bubbling noise come from the bath, and paused for a moment to see if anyone or anything happened to rise up out of it.

For nearly a minute he saw nothing, even the bubbles had stopped. Satisfied, and still buried deep within his princess, Shinji carried his beloved Allura through the single passageway that lead directly to Lotor's bedchamber.

The chamber itself was a fairly good size, indicating that this was either Lotor's personal pleasure chamber, or one of his smaller bedrooms. It was colored in dark horrible tones, mostly reds and blacks and blues, like something out of a gothic horror novel. The bed was large with bright red sheets and black curtains covering it.

Shinji and Allura paid it no mind as he kissed his princess once again before moving to the bed.

Setting her down on the smooth sheets, Shinji was still inside her as he pulled her close and started to ravage her mouth once more. Allura's legs wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly as he continued thrusting in and out of her perfect body.

"Oh! Oh, Shinji!" Allura cried out from sheer ecstasy, "I'm... Gonna... AHHHHH!" she cried out as her fourth orgasm of the night blasted through her.

"Oh... wow! That was pretty quick." Shinji sighed as he kissed Allura's lips softly.

Allura smiled as she heard him. "You're just that good with me, my love." she said as she extended her tongue and gently flicked his lips with it.

Shinji just stared down at his beautiful princess, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, giving her another soft kiss.

"Shinji-kun?" she whispered to him. "I want to be on top. Please?" she asked.

Shinji smiled. "Whatever you want, Allura-chan." he said as he carefully moved back, pulling out of her body so as to roll onto his back.

But the second he left her, Allura felt... empty.

_What is this? I... I feel so... empty. So alone. So... incomplete. Shinji! I need him inside _me! She thought as the perverse answer came into her mind. _But it's more than just physical pleasure, it's an __emotional, spiritual __connection. I need my precious Shinji, because with him... I am whole!_

Allura quickly moved towards her lover, desperate to recapture that warmth and love only he could give her. Spreading her legs as wide as she could, Allura impaled herself upon his raging member. Quickly adjusting to the size of him, Allura felt her entire universe come into balance as she slowly moved her hips, back and forth as her moaning grew steadily with each passing second. Within less than a minute she was riding him like a cowgirl, bouncing up and down and losing herself in the intense feelings.

Staring up as his gorgeous lover, Shinji was transfixed by her bouncing breasts, her wildly flinging hair, and her cries of 'Yes, Yes, Yes' as his own hands came up and held her hips tightly.

_Oh, God! Allura's losing herself in all this. She's incredible!_ Shinji gasped as the sexy young woman continued to thrash around on top of him, his hands reaching up and cupping her bouncing breasts as she continued bucking her hips. _This is... I can't_.._. Oh God She's so squeezing me so tight I can't... OH!_ "Allura! I'm about to... GAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Allura shouted in tandem with him.

The pair came, loudly and forcefully, their release the most beautiful thing either of them had ever known. But it was made even more beautiful by the fact that it was they themselves who were responsible for it.

A princess and her knight.

Allura's fatigue quickly set in and she fell forward onto Shinji's panting and sweaty form. Her head rested against the young man's chest as Shinji reached up to gently stroke her hair.

"I love you, Shinji-kun." she whispered.

"I love you too, Allura-chan." he whispered back.

"You know... Nanny and Coran are going to be upset at this." she said, slightly teasing him.

"I know. They'll... what? Allura! Lotor's wine, it..."

"It wasn't that strongly drugged, Shinji-kun. I could have resisted Lotor more than he expected, but I'm glad you came to rescue me when you did." she said with a smile. "Of course, when I saw you... I didn't hesitate to give you what we both wanted."

Shinji smiled as he held her tightly. Yes, he did want this, to make love to the women he loved with all his head, but there was a part of him that had wanted this without any kind outside help. Then again, he wasn't going to say it wasn't good.

"So... when we get back to Arus..."

"I want to do this again, Shinji-kun." Allura declared moving up his body for a face-to-face. "And I don't care what Nanny and Coran say. I love you!" she said as she stared into his eyes.

"I love you too." he said to her, kissing her softly on the lips.

A kiss that became more passionate as their tongues got involved.

Shinji and Allura eventually escaped from Planet Doom, aboard Lotor's private ship, along with numerous slaves that had been captured.

Once back on Arus, the pair continued their relationship, and despite what Nanny and Coran thought about it, had sex whenever they wanted. The pair eventually married, due to the fact that Allura was pregnant with Shinji's child, and this only helped inspire the peop_l_e to fight against the tyranny and injustice that Planet Doom fostered, especially after finding out that Prince Lotor had mysteriously drowned in his own bath tube.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Well, here it is. The story everyone wanted to read. And for Christmas no less! Hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas and will have a Happy New Years!

And yes, I did make a lemon between Shinji and Allura, threw in Lotor as a voyeur, and then killed him. It was mostly as a means of torturing him into watching someone else have sex with Allura, and then kill him in the end. Happy endings all around!

This is, I suppose, me being cruel, but... I enjoyed it none the less.

Later guys!


End file.
